


Caught

by corpuscle



Series: The Weight of a Look [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, LeoHyuk, M/M, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk thinks one of the only redeeming things about himself is his ability to read Taekwoon; he can spend hours just staring at his expressions. That is, of course, until Taekwoon starts staring back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a fanfic like ever. I'm really new to the VIXX fandom (baby starlight=nebula) so if I get anything wrong, PLEASE TELL ME. Also please tell me if either of these guys are OOC thank you so much and enjoy!

As far as Sangyuk is concerned, he doesn't really have many redeeming qualities. He's new to this whole 'idol' thing, and still has a lot to learn from his hyungs. He thinks, though, that one of his better attributes is his ability to read Taekwoon. He's spent enough time watching him to know about his looks and what they mean. Like the way his nose scrunches for a brief moment when Hakyeon is being too annoying, or the intense focus in his eyes when he's learning a new dance, or how his face takes on a serene, relaxed expression when he's listening to his music. Yes, Sanghyuk has spent many hours just staring at his hyung and memorizing the subtle changes in his face, most of the time without even realizing that he's doing it. It's become one of his favorite things to do after practice, or when they're all just laying around the house, and he's gotten pretty good at not letting Taekwoon see him do it.  


Which is what makes it all the more strange when after a particularly vigorous practice, Taekwoon gives Sanghyuk a new look, one he's never seen, before heading to a practice room as usual. It was brief, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared, but it was there. And it was directed straight to Sanghyuk in a way Taekwoon's looks never are. Sanghyuk's chest is tight and a lump has formed in his throat, but he's not sure why. 

~

That was the first time. The second was at home.

They're taking their showers before going to bed ... well, waiting to; Hakyeon can be a bit of a water-hog when he wants to. Wonshik and Jaehwan sit on the couch, watching a movie, Hongbin's in the kitchen, making ramyun, and Taekwoon is hunched in the corner, listening to his music. Sanghyuk is trying not to stare, he really is, but it's hard when his hyung looks like this. The hard lines of his face softened and the corners of his mouth occasionally twitching up when a good song cycles through his earbuds. Sanghyuk sits in front of the television, resting his back on the couch, and admires his hyung. He looks so friendly like this, approachable. Then, he doesn't.  


Taekwoon's eyes snap open and Sanghyuk immediately looks away, a heat building in his cheeks. _Shit!_ He curses to himself, suddenly very immersed in Wonshik's movie, _Shit, shit, shit!_ He takes a few breaths, calming the sudden adrenaline filling him. Taekwoon probably didn't even see him staring ... probably. Shit. He has to look, he just has to make sure. Just one quick look and then it's back to the movie...

It's his hyung who's doing the staring now, his eyes no longer soft and kind -- they're not unkind either, just ... different -- but intense and staring at Sanghyuk, boring into him, unwavering. He had intended to only glance at Taekwoon, but now ... now that he knows he's been seeen ... now that he can see Taekwoon's eyes staring into his ... he's pinned. The tightness is back, it's filling his chest and he can't breathe. He's caught, utterly caught, in his hyung's gaze. 

It feels like it's been hours before Taekwoon finally looks away. Sanghyuk can vaguely hear Hakyeon telling Taekwoon something about taking his shower, but his mind is miles away.

~ 

They were doing a panel, promotions and whatnot, the third time it happened. 

The prearranged seating has Hyuk and Leo at opposite ends of the table. He's not sure whether to be grateful or distraught at the thought of not being able to see Taekwoon, so he just focuses on the questions instead. This goes by quickly, and before he knows it they're all standing and smiling and starting to make their way offstage. He turns back to push in his chair when he sees it. It's so fast he almost misses it, but it's there. _The look_ as he's now taken to referring to it. Taekwoon is offstage again before he can do anything. 

~

Sanghyuk sits in the bedroom, studying. It's the best place to be at the moment, the least dangerous. Hakyeon had to stay after to practice a solo dance, and Wonshik decided to stay with him. Jaehwan and Hongbin left to get food, he thought, but they've probably gotten into some sort of misadventure by now. It's just him and Taekwoon alone in the dorm. Taekwoon is in the living room or doing laundry, he didn't bother to ask, so he should be safe in here. 

Sanghyuk clicks his pencil, but he's out of lead. Figures. At least it's a distraction from studying. He looks around for his bag, then sighs because of course he left it in the others' room. He stands, the chair scooting back behind him, and heads to the door faster than what is probably necessary. He yanks it open, expecting to quickly retrieve his bag from the next room and return, no fuss. This is not the case. Sanghyuk doesn't take two steps out of his room before he runs straight into Taekwoon. 

Sanghyuk stumbles back, bumping into the wall and looks up at Taekwoon, he stammers, "I-I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't--" but the rest is cut off as he sees Taekwoon's face. Or rather, the expression there. 

Taekwoon takes two steps and suddenly, he's against the wall, Takewoon crowding him, so close but not touching.

"I'm sorry," Sanghyuk can hear him whisper, "I didn't..." And then he realizes. Taekwoon, always the picture of self-restraint, has lost composure. 

His eyes are straight ahead, staring into his hyung's chest, but he can feel Taekwoon's gaze on his head and he has no choice but to look up. He's so intense from this close up, and the tightness is back and it's drowning him, pressing down on him from all angles until he finally takes a sharp breath in. Now his hands are on Taehwoon's chest--did he put them there?--but not pushing, just there. Before he knows what's going on, he's leaning up to reach Taekwoon and there are hands cupping his face and a warmth on his lips rapidly spreading throughout his entire body like a slow-burning flame. 

Now he's being pushed back and everything is fuzzy. Taekwoon is saying something to him, but he can't tell what it is until their faces are centimeters apart and Taekwoon's expression is one of concern. 

"Hyuk-ah?" He can hear him say, and then everything suddenly snaps back and he's aware of everything. He can feel Taekwoon's fingertips brushing his neck, feel the warm breath on his lips and face. He looks into Taekwoon's eyes, then realizes he was asked a question.

"Wh-what?" Sanghyuk stutters.

"Are you sure you want this?" Taekwoon repeats, his voice soft and breathy. Sanghyuk nods, "Y-yes." hands sliding from his hyung's chest to wrap around the small of his back as he's pulled into another kiss. 

Taekwoon gently presses his tongue against Sanghyuk's lips, gaining entrance almost immediately. He grins at the younger boy's eagerness and cups his face in his hands. He explores Sanghyuk's mouth with his tongue, drawing beautiful breathy moans from him, and presses him against the wall. Sanghyuk's hands fist in Taekwoon's sweater as he desperately pulls him closer.

Taekwoon pulls back to gasp for air. His sweater is pulled up a bit at the hem, pale, taught muscle peaking out. Sanghyuk tugs at it, revealing more of his skin. 

"Please," Sanhyuk's voice was a hoarse whisper, "p-please, Taekwoon." 

The hyung shook his head, "Not here, Hyuk-ah." He reaches around Sanghyuk and fumbled with the door for a few minutes before finally pushing it open and ushering them both inside Hyuk and Wonshik's shared room. Taekwoon shuffles in, closing and locking the door behind him. Sanghyuk stumbles backwards, heel catching on the edge of his futon causing him to fall backwards to the floor. He lets out a hiss, that's probably going to bruise later. Taekwoon just grins, crouching down and crawling over to Sanghyuk.

He stops to gaze at the sight in front of him and his breath catches because _oh what a sight it is._ The maknae is reclining on his elbows, facing straight ahead, and Taekwoon almost laughs because the only way to describe his expression is dazed. His eyes are wide and his pupils dilated and his mouth, swollen and pink from kisses, hangs open. Sanghyuk notices the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile and frowns. 

"What's wrong?" He pouts. 

"Nothing, nothing," Taekwoon assures him, "you're just so cute, Hyuk-ah." He's not sure if it's possible, but Sanghyuk thinks he might be blushing even more. He doesn't get a chance to retaliate, though, as Taekwoon leans down and they're kissing again, deep and passionate. Sanghyuk doesn't think--no, he _knows_ he's never been kissed like this before, warm and slow and everything Taekwoon. It's as if Taekwoon wants to memorize every inch of his mouth and the reactions he can wring from exploring it.

Then Taekwoon's knee is between his legs and it's slowly rubbing against the bulge in his shorts and Sanghyuk sucks in a sharp breath. His hands pull at Taekwoon's sweater, exposing his back, and he begins to run his hands all over his hyung's torso. Taekwoon pulls away from Sanghyuk's mouth and begins to press soft kisses to his jaw, causing the maknae's head to fall back and his elbows to quiver. 

Taekwoon just smirks and slides an arm under Sanghyuk's back, "Relax." He whispers and the younger boy melts into his grip, the faintest trace of a moan escaping his lips. The corners of Taekwoon's mouth quirk up and he migrates from Sanghyuk's jaw to his neck. He nips and sucks at the soft skin and angry red marks form in his wake. Heh, guess the dongsaeng won't be wearing low necklines for a while. Speaking of shirts, Sanghyuk is pretty close to tearing Taekwoon's with all this groping and grabbing so he pulls away from his neck and slowly pulls off the loose sweater. 

Sanghyuk lets out a barely audible gasp. He's seen Taekwoon shirtless before, he's seen most of his hyungs shirtless before, but never like this, never this close. His hands ghost over the pale skin, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, but he doesn't touch. He knows it's stupid, but Sanghyuk is apprehensive; there's still a part of him that believes he's just dozed off on his desk and will wake up any moment hard and alone.

As if reading his mind, Taekwoon's amused expression takes on a concerned undertone at Sanghyuk's hesitance, "Do you want to keep going?" He asks, breathless, as his hands still. Sanghyuk nods and pulls at the hem of his own tee, tugging it up and off and slinging it across the room carelessly. 

"Please, Taekwoon..." He breathes, and that's all it takes. 

Sanghyuk didn't really realize just how hard he is until Taekwoon is undoing his shorts and dragging them down and off his ankles. The arm around his waist clutches him tighter and Taekwoon's lips are back on his neck and slowly moving to his chest. A gasp is ripped from deep within him as Taekwoon's mouth moves and his tongue begins doing _sinful_ things to his nipple. He takes it between his teeth and tugs gently as he pulls off, eyes flicking up wickedly to glance at Sanghyuk. His lips purse together and he blows a thin stream of air onto the wet skin, causing a shiver to wrack Sanghyuk's body.

Taekwoon leans back on his heels and undoes his own belt and jeans, loosening them a bit but not otherwise pulling them down. Sanghyuk almost pouts, but his hyung is back on him, trailing a line of kisses down to his bellybutton. His strong hands grip the backs of Sanghyuk's thighs and drag him closer before hooking under the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down agonizingly slowly. Sanghyuk squirms a bit at Taekwoon's breath on his bare skin, but then it's gone as the older boy sits up and pulls off his pants. He rolls onto his back and kicks the legs off and into the corner of the room. Sanghyuk would giggle if he weren't achingly hard and panting heavily.

Taekwoon sits back up on his knees and Sanghyuk can see the outline of his cock straining against his boxers, a small wet spot darkening the fabric, before he pushes them down to his thighs. Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something, but promptly forgets it when Taekwoon's lips wrap around the head of his cock. The maknae's back arches and he throws his neck back because he's never felt anything like this, this tight wet heat enveloping him and making him shiver despite himself. The room is filled with a guttural moan as Taekwoon licks a stripe up the underside of Sanghyuk's cock. 

His hands fly to Taekwoon's head and tangle in his hair, "T-Taekwoon..." He gasps as he's once again taken into the hyung's mouth. Taekwoon's hand grips the base of Sanghyuk's cock and his other wanders up his chest to pinch his pebbling nipple. His cheeks are hollowed and he's bobbing slowly down Sanghyuk's length then pulling back, almost completely off, and starting again. He does this a few times before sliding completely off and instead licking slowly up and down the length. Sanghyuk's breathy voice is filling the room with gasps and moans and he's pulling so hard on Taekwoon's hair that strands are being ripped out. 

Taekwoon switches tactics again and takes just the tip into his mouth. His hand moves from Sanghyuk's chest to his own cock and he begins stroking long and slow, drawing a quiet moan from himself. Sanghyuk bites his lip at the sensation, holding back a moan of his own, and the hyung takes this as encouragement. He moans louder around him and Sanghyuk begins to buck up into Taekwoon's mouth. 

Taekwoon takes the entire length into his mouth and swallows around the head and he knows exactly what's happening when Sanghyuk's hands grip harder for a split second, then still. He swallows everything down as Sanghyuk cums with Taekwoon's name on his lips. 

Taekwoon pulls off slowly and sits back on his heels, wiping the wetness from his mouth. His hand works slowly at his cock as he watches Sanghyuk's chest rapidly move up and down as he pants, and suddenly gets an idea. He edges closer and strokes a bit faster, gaze traveling to Sanghyuk's face; the maknae's eyes are half-lidded and his cheeks are flushed. Sanghyuk notices Taekwoon's staring and, in a fit of self-consciousness, bites his bottom lip. That's enough to push Taekwoon over the edge as suddenly his head is thrown back and he's painting stripes of cum over Sanghyuk's chest. 

~

When Hongbin and Jaehwan return, everything is in place. A few new clothes are in the laundry hampers and Wonshik and Sanghyuk's room smells oddly of air-freshener, but for the most part things are normal; Sanghyuk sits at his desk, staring intently at his notes--though his mind is elsewhere--and Taekwoon is lounging on the couch, listening to his music. Hongbin sets the food in the living room and Jaehwan commandeers the remote and starts playing an action film. Wonshik and Hakyeon return a few minutes later. Hakyeon's clothes are a bit ruffled, but Sanghyuk attributes that to the vigorous practice.

On the outside, it would appear as if everything is normal in the dorm, but something has changed. Touches linger a little longer than necessary, a casual brushing of fingertips in passing, and sometimes, Taekwoon will give Sanghyuk a look from across the room and time slows down as he's utterly, perfectly _caught_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!!
> 
> Working on a sister-fic to this called "Distance." Basically the same thing but from Leo's perspective.


End file.
